


Kidnapped - alternate version

by Lucy410



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another mission but this time the people in question want a little more than simple friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449130) by [Lucy410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410). 



> This is an alternate version of Kidnapped. The basic story is the same but John's character is a little darker

The planet looked very much like Earth, but of course all the planets looked very much like Earth. While still a boy John had learnt that conditions on Earth were considered to be a fluke, the chances of finding another one the same, he had been told, were astronomical and yet here in the Pegasus galaxy there appeared to be hundreds of them.

“Keep sharp,” John warned as he moved to the front, putting Teyla behind him and Ford behind her. Rodney was bringing up the rear and the scientist was sulking, marching for miles in order to find a group of people who probably, Teyla had warned, wouldn’t want anything to do with them, was not his idea of a good time.

“Rodney, watch our six.” John looked back over his shoulder to check that Rodney was managing to keep up.

“I’m not sure Doctor Beckett would approve,” he snickered and John scowled at him. His relationship with Carson wasn’t yet common knowledge in Atlantis and John wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

“We know Major,” Teyla informed him coolly. “I believe most of the city does.”

John’s scowl deepened. “And I wonder who told them.”

Ford snickered but forced a straight face when John’s gaze raked across him.

“I believe we have reached the village.” Teyla stepped between the two men and pointed towards the tree line. Between them the explorers could just make out a huddle of thatched roofs.

“About time,” Rodney grumbled. “We should have brought the Jumper.”

“As I have already told you Doctor the Formorians do not have any contact with strangers. If we wish them to trust us then we would be wise not to upset them in any way.”

“But they contacted us,” Ford pointed out.

“I believe the tales of Atlantis’s reawakening reached even here, people are curious about you Lieutenant.”

“Curious about me?” For a moment Ford looked worried.

“Okay children that’s enough.” John gestured them forward again and obediently they began walking towards the trees.

____________________________________________________________________

“Welcome, welcome to our village.” The man dressed in dull-coloured clothing hurried towards them. Stopping a few feet away to bow neatly, he stretched out his arms and smiled.

Teyla smiled back. “Greetings Formor, we are glad to be part of your life.”

“Formor?” Ford whispered to Rodney. “The people here are named after that man?”

“It’s a title,” Rodney hissed back, having paid slightly more attention to Teyla’s briefing than Lieutenant Ford had. “It’s another word for tribal elder.”

“Are you two finished?” John muttered and then proceeded to introduce the squabbling pair. “It’s a great honour to be here.”

“When we heard that there were a new group of humans living in Atlantis we knew we must meet them. I’m sure we will have much to share with each other.”

“I’m sure,” John replied politely.

The four agreed to a tour of the village. The Formorian society was essentially an agrarian one, although there were a few pieces of technology on show.

“Designed to make our lives a little easier,” Formor explained when Rodney questioned him. “We used to have more but the knowledge was lost during the last Wraith culling.”

“Have you been troubled by the Wraith?” Teyla enquired.

“No, but we have heard that they are awake once more, a lot sooner than expected. Our people watch the skies fearfully.”

“Your people seem happy.” John commented, afraid that the next question might be about why the Wraith had awoken, it was never good when meeting someone for the first time to announce that you were the reason why their loved ones might be about to die.

“Happy enough Major. With the shadow of the Wraith hanging over us, we try to live life to its fullest while we can.”

So far all the houses they had seen had their doors flung wide open, the air was certainly warm enough to warrant it, allowing a view of the inside of each house, but as they neared the edge of the village Rodney noticed a house with its door and windows tightly closed.

“Who lives there?”

Formor tried to hurry them past. “There is sickness in that house,” he said quickly. “Please don’t dwell on it. We have the situation in hand.”

“Perhaps we could help you, we have access to medical equipment and supplies that you may not.” Teyla suggested.

“Really?” Formor’s eyes glittered and John suddenly felt a sense of unease, unformed as yet but for the briefest of moments a look of such greed had appeared on Formor’s face that he felt the inexplicable need to get his team back to the Stargate straight away.

“You’ll need to tell us a little more about your precise needs,” Rodney pointed out.

“Of course. Please come to my house.”

_____________________________________________________________________

By the time they returned to Atlantis John had managed to convince himself that his first feelings of unease were unfounded. He hadn’t spoken to anyone else about it but he had been quietly observing the others and he couldn’t see any signs that they were at all worried. Accordingly he kept his feelings to himself.

“Are you feeling alright?” Elizabeth had drawn him to one side. “You’re very quiet.”

“I’m fine.” John shrugged off her concern. “I just need to get some rest.”

“Carson’s in his quarters,” Elizabeth said, subtly pointing out that she too knew about his relationship.

“Is there anyone in Atlantis who doesn’t know?”

“I shouldn’t think so,” Elizabeth smiled. “Don’t look so worried. Nobody begrudges you the right to be happy.”

“Don’t they?” John asked, surprising himself. “Maybe if it was you I was dating but Carson?” He looked at her sideways and she laughed.

“Just let me know if you and Carson decide to make things official. I’m sure we can find you some bigger quarters.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

_______________________________________________________________

 

As he made his way to Carson’s quarters John admitted to himself that he’d been a little upset to find Carson absent from the infirmary, despite the fact that he knew he would get a far warmer welcome home with Carson off-duty. Rodney’s moaning about the duty doctor’s inability to find a pencil let alone an alien disease, hadn’t helped. But reflecting on it now it had actually turned out quite well. His lover would have spotted his unease straight away and wouldn’t have let John rest until he had delved to the bottom of it, but he had had long enough now to hide his worries where even Carson wouldn’t be able to spot them. Besides which John was now beginning to think that he had imagined the whole thing anyway so there really wasn’t any point in upsetting anyone by mentioning it.

“John.” Carson started out of the chair as the Major stepped into the room. He stood up so fast that his book fell onto the floor. It was his copy of War and Peace John noted and to be perfectly honest Carson was making much more headway with it than he was.

“So how’s it going?”

“Ach, I don’t want to talk about the bloody book.” Carson looked at John critically. “Are you alright?”

“Doctor Steiner couldn’t find anything wrong.”

“That man couldn’t even find a pencil,” Carson retorted, making John laugh.

“I’m fine really. I missed you.”

That comment drove the ‘doctor’ look from Carson’s face and he smiled. “I know but you’re here now.” He wrapped his arms around John, pulling the slender man close before purposefully kissing him. Impatient John raised his hands to undo his jacket and playfully Carson swotted them away. “Let me do that love.” Meekly John submitted and let Carson undress him. Passion, love and lust all combining to drive any lingering worries from his mind.

Afterwards, bathed in the euphoric glow that always followed their lovemaking, John found himself reflecting on how lucky he was to have found Carson. Notwithstanding the fact that Carson had tried to kill him before they had even met. That incident initially had caused the good doctor to take to avoiding John as much as he possibly could. And so initially driven by a spirit of perverseness John had taken every opportunity to force a meeting between them. Carson’s eating habits, he had been pleased to discover, were every bit as regular as Rodney’s and so even when the man had managed to avoid him John knew he could always track Carson down in the mess-hall. Eventually John had discovered that he was no longer seeking Carson out of a spirit of belligerence but because he actually enjoyed spending time with the man and just when he was beginning to question just what exactly it was that he felt for him Rodney had taken him to one side and told him to leave Carson alone.

/Flashback/

“Leave him alone?” John had echoed, outraged by Rodney’s request.

“I don’t think it’s too hard a thing to ask.” Rodney had retorted.

John had looked at him suspiciously. “This isn’t a playground Rodney. Carson can have more than one friend.”

“I’ve seen you hanging around just waiting to spring out on him. Don’t you think it’s time you stopped torturing him.”

John felt his stomach go cold. “Is that what Carson said?”

“It doesn’t,” Rodney said with relish, “take a genius to work out that you’re exacting some bizarre kind of payback for what happened in Antarctica.”

“Is that what Carson thinks?”

Rodney blinked, surprised by the forcefulness of the Major’s tone.

“God help me Rodney, if you don’t answer I’m going to snap your neck.”

“I’m terrified Major.” But despite the sarcasm Rodney did take a couple of steps back. “Carson thinks you like him.”

“I do.”

“No Major. It isn’t quite that simple. Carson has feelings for you.”

“Feelings?”

“Oh please,” Rodney rolled his eyes. “Somebody save me from clueless airforce pilots and doctors with crushes the size of Atlantis.”

And then Rodney had walked away with a parting admonition to, “leave Carson alone.”

/End flashback/ 

 

Reflecting on it all afterwards John had been forced to admit that his feelings for Carson weren’t quite as platonic as he had previously thought. It had taken him a few days to come to grips with the realisation. He’d never acted on feelings like these in the past and so John had taken a while to probe them, to establish whether they were really real or not. He’d almost lost Carson because of it and John shivered as he recalled the bleakness that he’d felt at that time.

“You mean the world to me,” John murmured, reaching out to stroke his lover’s hair. Asleep Carson mumbled and rolled over; tucking his body against John’s so the man could feel just how warm his sleeping partner was. The thought made him smile.

He hadn’t expected this relationship to work. John had been worried that there would be too many differences between them, but now he realised he couldn’t be without Carson. The man filled a gap in himself that he hadn’t even been aware of. Somehow knowing that Carson loved him had given him a resilience that he was increasingly in need of. The decision that he’d made to come to Atlantis hadn’t been an easy one. He’d clashed with Colonel Sumner from the start but it was the thought of the adventure that in the end had drawn him through the Stargate. Being put in command so unexpectedly had thrown him. He’d done his best to take charge and had even enjoyed it, at least in an abstract kind of way, but the thought of the Wraith chilled his blood and had made him wish he’d never left Earth. Carson’s presence in his life had given him the strength to face all of that. He still had nightmares and watching the Wraith sucking the life from Colonel Sumner every night had not lessened the horror of that occurrence. But every so often the Wraith would be feeding not on Sumner but on Carson and it was those nights when John would wake up screaming.

“You’re safe,” Carson was looking up at him. His blue eyes seemingly aware of the thoughts running through John’s head, “I love you.”

John bent his head down towards Carson and kissed him. Despite all the responsibilities on his shoulders John knew that as long as he had Carson he would be able to cope with anything.

“It would be wonderful if we could stay here all day,” Carson commented, as always he was the one who brought the two lovers back to Earth.

“Spoilsport,” John grumbled but he obediently slid out from between the sheets. Running his fingers through already dishevelled hair John headed towards the bathroom. He and his team had a briefing in half an hour and the thought of facing them reeking of sex didn’t appeal to him.

“Aye and I’d better get to the infirmary.” Carson muttered following John into the bathroom. 

“First shower?” John offered magnanimously. He and Carson often showered together but they had discovered early on in their relationship that if they had anywhere they needed to be, separate showers were faster.

Carson nodded and stepped under the stream of warm water. As he watched his lover John felt himself responding to the sight.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” he accused.

“I always wash myself this way.” Carson looked at John and smiled. “It’s you who’s always thinking about sex.”

“Can you blame me? Better turn the hot water off,” he added as Carson emerged from under the water. “I think a cold shower is definitely in order.”

“Aye alright,” Carson grinned.   
____________________________________________________________________

 

He was only ten minutes late, John reasoned as he hurried to the meeting room. After Carson had left John had indulged himself under the shower and forgotten to keep an eye on the time. He was still damp and his hair still dripping. Maybe he should have taken the time to dry himself properly after all.

His team were already there, Elizabeth too, looking faintly amused at his tardiness. Rodney and Ford, noting his condition were openly smirking but John forgot all about that when he saw Carson seated at the table. For some barely remembered reason Carson’s presence set alarm bells ringing in his head.

“Glad you could join us Major.” Elizabeth’s cool voice dragged him back to reality and with a brief nod John sank into the chair between Rodney and Teyla. Carson seated opposite was looking a little uncomfortable, all too aware that John’s condition left little doubt in the minds of the others as to what the couple had been doing.

“As you can see,” Elizabeth explained. “I’ve asked Doctor Beckett to join us. Major, you said the Formorians might be willing to trade food for medical supplies and Doctor Beckett is certainly in the best position to brief us as to what supplies we could give them.”

“Aye, I’m sure there are some things. Painkillers, antibiotics..”

He was interrupted by Rodney. “What about sending a medical team? There seemed to be some sort of medical problem afflicting the villagers.”

“A medical problem?” Elizabeth glanced across at John who shrugged, he hadn’t mentioned it to Elizabeth immediately after the mission and now the niggling worry that something wasn’t quite right reasserted itself.

“What sort of problem?” Carson’s eyes glittered and he leant forward attentively.

“The Formor wouldn’t tell us exactly but a medical team could go and assess the situation and work out what’s needed.” Rodney smiled. “They’d probably appreciate the help.”

“Alright,” Elizabeth nodded. “Doctor Beckett I’d like you to assemble what you might need for the mission. We should help these people if we can.”

“No!” John practically shouted, knowing deep down that he couldn’t let Carson anywhere near the Formor or his people.

Elizabeth looked around in surprise, Teyla and Ford exchanged glances and even Carson looked shocked.

“No?”

“Carson can’t go.”

“I can’t go?” Carson shook his head. “I’ll be perfectly fine and I’m the best person for the job.”

“I would never doubt your medical ability,” John assured his lover, trying desperately to communicate his feelings to Carson using just his eyes and the tone of his voice. “I don’t want you to go.”

“A few hours, that’s all the time I’ll be gone for. John I might be able to help these people.” Carson’s blue eyes were full of hope and John turned his head away.

“I don’t want you to go,” he repeated in a monotone.

“Why not?” Elizabeth looked at John with concern. “Do you think the Formorians are hiding something?”

Teyla responded when John didn’t. “They are an honest people, reclusive but honest.”

John shook his head, the movement was only slight but Elizabeth saw it.

“I’ll consider delaying any mission for the time being.”

John’s relief was immense but both Rodney and Carson were frowning and even Teyla looked disappointed. He stayed seated while they all filed out, until it was just himself and Elizabeth left.

“Care to tell me what that was all about?”

“A feeling,” John admitted quietly. “Down on the planet I thought I saw something.”

“I need more than a feeling if I’m going to deny these people our help.”

“I know that’s why I didn’t say anything earlier. Please Elizabeth; just don’t put Carson on the team.”

“Because of a feeling?”

“Because of a feeling.”  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Feeling slightly better after his conversation with Elizabeth John headed for the infirmary. He hadn’t intended Carson to think his abilities were in doubt but he’d seen the look in the man’s eyes as Carson had left the room. Striding down the corridor John cursed himself. Carson was an inveterate self-doubter and John had taken it upon himself to counter that self-doubt at every possible opportunity and now here he was having made Carson feel that he wasn’t good enough.

Entering the infirmary John sought Carson out, he was standing by the far wall having a conversation with one of his nurses, but as soon as he became aware of John’s presence, the man turned and disappeared into his office.

“Major,” the nurse’s greeting was polite but his eyes were hard and he glowered at John. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I need to speak to Doctor Beckett.”

“He’s unavailable at the moment.”

“Collins isn’t it?” John’s eyes narrowed. He had heard through very reliable sources that this particular nurse had a crush on Carson. “Don’t get in my way,” he warned, dropping his hand onto his sidearm. The nurse continued to scowl at John but he did step back and out of John’s personal space.

“I came to apologise,” cautiously John stuck his head around the office door, ready to duck out of the way should it become necessary.

A stream of Gaelic assaulted his ears and John leapt to one side as a succession of medical files flew towards him. The barrage ceased and suddenly John was eyeball to eyeball with an enraged Scott.

“Get out of my office.”

“I’m sorry,” John stood firm. “I didn’t mean to imply you weren’t up to your job.” 

“Then what did you mean?” Carson’s accent was so strong that John had to run the sentence through his head a couple of times before he understood what his lover had said.

John shrugged, which in retrospect probably wasn’t the best thing to do but he was now starting to doubt his reading of the situation on the planet although he didn’t know how to explain himself to Carson.

“Leave me alone John,” Carson stepped back, marking a deliberate distance between them.

“I didn’t mean..”

“Leave please.” Carson’s eyes were full of anger and unhappiness and John had no choice but to turn around and walk out of the infirmary.

He stomped his way to the mess, feeling angry with himself for Carson’s unhappiness, but decided when he got there that he wasn’t hungry and he turned around to leave, walking into Teyla as he did so, it was all he could do to stop himself from growling at her.

“Major.”

“I’m busy right now Teyla.”

“I wished to ask if you would take me to the mainland. It is a long time since I last visited and Doctor Weir said I could go.”

“I’ll do it.” John said, aware of the contradictory nature of his statement but maybe giving Carson some space right now wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“But you just told me you were busy.”

“Not too busy for you. You ready to go now?”

“I am. My thanks.”

“Anything to help.” It would be a relief actually to get away from Atlantis. Since John and Carson had got together he had come to hate sleeping on his own, his room always seemed smaller when Carson wasn’t in it. It was also no fun waking up screaming without a pair of warm arms to hold and reassure him.  
_____________________________________________________________________

 

The Athosian celebrations, that he wished Teyla had told him about, went on long into the night and John indulged a little too well. The morning sunlight was far too bright and wincing he slipped a pair of sunglasses over his bloodshot eyes.

“Good morning Major,” Teyla’s greeting was as bright as the sunlight and John groaned in response. “I brought you some breakfast.”

“Thanks, but I’m not really hungry.”

“You should eat. You’re far too thin already.”

“I’m what?” Outrage made John’s voice rise and he winced in pain as his hangover made itself felt once again. “Give me that,” he grabbed the bowl out of Teyla’s hands and began to eat, slowing down after the first few mouthfuls, the porridge or whatever it was, was actually delicious.

“Why did you drink so much last night?” Teyla asked seating herself on the ground opposite him.

“It was a celebration,” John huffed.

“You were sick twice.”

“I wondered when you’d bring that up.”

“I do not believe Doctor Beckett would approve.”

“Carson need never know,” John tried to reinforce his point by scowling at Teyla but the effect was spoilt when it came out as more of a grimace.

“He loves you very much.”

“Not anymore,” John put down the empty bowl and shrugged his way into his jacket.

“You had a fight. Isn’t that a normal part of a relationship?”

“Not this one,” John shifted uncomfortably. “He doesn’t want to see me again.”

“I do not believe those were his exact words Major. I overheard your.. discussion.”

“Then you’ll know that he told me to leave him alone.”

“Time apart was needed. That’s why I thought you should come here.”

“This was a set-up?” The Major’s scowl deepened.

“You both needed time to cool down. Elizabeth and I..”

“Elizabeth was in on this?” Outraged John leapt to his feet, hangover forgotten. “I need to get back to Atlantis.”

“Doctor Beckett is in no danger,” Teyla hurried to reassure him. “The Formorians are a gentle people.”

“Formorians!” John bellowed the word and he clenched his fists, for all the world looking as though he wanted nothing more than to take a swing at Teyla. “Elizabeth okayed the mission?”

“The people of that world need our help and if we are in a position to help them..”

“I don’t trust them,” John said quietly, there was a dangerous intensity in his eyes that made Teyla eye him as though he were a wild animal, liable to attack. “Elizabeth told me she’d delay the mission.”

He was moving quickly, gathering together what little he and Teyla had brought with them from Atlantis.

“If you want a ride home, I’m leaving now.”

“I need to say goodbye,” she explained, “if you could just wait a little longer.”

“No!” The force of the reply made her jump. “If you don’t leave now I’ll send someone back for you in a day or two.”

“Major..”

“Don’t,” John had been fussing at the rear of the Jumper, but now he turned and strode toward her so fast that she actually backed up a couple of paces. “I haven’t decided yet if you had anything to do with this decision but if you did and Carson’s hurt..” The Major left the threat hanging and turned his back on Teyla, ignoring all her protests.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d never really pushed a Jumper to its limits before but despite the shortness of the trip to Atlantis, this time he came perilously close.

“Why did you do it?” He demanded, striding into Elizabeth’s office. “I asked you to postpone the mission and not to let Carson go.”

“He was the best qualified medic and you asked for a postponement based on nothing more than a feeling. I can’t make decisions like that, no matter how much you might want me to.” Elizabeth was standing nose-to-nose with him, refusing to back down.

“The feelings that you’re sneering at have saved my life more times than I care to remember,” John snapped. “And you could have sent someone other than Carson.”

“So that’s the reason.”

“What?” John was trying very hard to keep a rein on his temper but for some reason Elizabeth seemed to be trying to provoke him.

“I would have thought you knew how to keep your personal life separate. Is this just about you wanting to keep Carson close at hand?”

“No. It’s about you trying to manipulate me. I take it that it was your idea to get me out of the way.”

“I refuse to continue with this conversation. We’ll talk about this once you’ve had a chance to calm down.”

“I’m perfectly calm,” John deliberately pressed his hands flat on Elizabeth’s desk. “And this seems to me like an ideal time for us to talk about a decision that should have been mine to make.”

“I’m in charge Major.”

“I’m the ranking military officer. If I say a situation stinks then you should damn well listen to me.” John could feel himself starting to tremble as a flare of anger surged up within him. “Not deliberately set out to sideline me before disregarding my advice.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Elizabeth was trying to placate him and that made him even angrier. 

“Did Carson ask you to let him go?”

“No.”

John could feel his anger beginning to recede a little, but his voice was still icy cold when he said. “I made a point of asking you not to send him.”

“So it would be alright if I sent another member of our medical team just as long as it’s not Doctor Beckett?”

John bristled and he took a deep breath before replying. “I didn’t want you to send anyone.” He knew Elizabeth could not doubt the veracity of his statement. “I wouldn’t willingly put anyone in danger, not even Rodney.”

Elizabeth smiled, but whatever comment she was about to make was interrupted by Grodin’s voice over their radios.

“Unauthorised Stargate activation”

John glanced at Elizabeth. “How many teams are off-world?”

“Only one, Major..” but John had already left her office.

Gazing intently at the rippling surface of the wormhole he snapped at Peter, “well?”

At first all they could hear was a burst of static and John, mouth dry, folded his arms around himself waiting to know if his fears would be confirmed or not, then came the sound of Rodney swearing.

“McKay!”

“Major?” Rodney’s voice sounded surprised, had he too been in on the plan to get John away from Atlantis so this mission could go ahead?

“What the hell’s going on?”

Then the words that John was dreading. “You were right. They’re not interested in trading. Turns out this plague of theirs is a lot more serious than they let on.”

“How serious?” John ignored the obvious question deliberately. “Does it pose a risk to us?”

“Carson doesn’t think so. It’s spread by physical contact, the virus isn’t airborne, at least not at the moment.”

“Carson should be telling me this.”

There was a brief pause followed by the hushed sound of an argument.

“Major Sheppard,” it was Sergeant Bates. “I’m afraid Doctor Beckett has been taken prisoner by the Formorians.” 

John’s blood ran cold and he remembered the greedy look in the eyes of their leader, this was precisely what the man had been hoping for. “Don’t go anywhere,” he snapped.

“Yes sir,” relief at John having taken control clear in the voice.

His heart was sinking inside him but John knew he couldn’t give into despair. Now he needed to be Major Sheppard, there would be time to worry about Carson later, hopefully after they had rescued him. He didn’t have to turn around to know Elizabeth was standing at his shoulder.

“Go.”

John didn’t need to be told twice and giving her a tight smile he hurried away to assemble his team.  
_________________________________________________________________

 

He still wasn’t entirely used to the sensation of travelling through the Stargate. He’d once asked McKay for an explanation of what exactly happened to a human body while travelling through the wormhole and he hadn’t found the answer very comforting, so now he just didn’t think about it.

“Major.” It figured that it would be McKay rather than Bates who came to greet him.

“Where is everybody?” The marines that John had brought with him moved silently past, scanning the area around the gate.

“Bates has gone back to keep an eye on the village. He’s worried they might try to take Carson somewhere else.”

“Tell me what happened McKay, from the beginning.”

/Flashback/

“You wanted to see me?” Carson hesitated outside Elizabeth’s office.

“Come in Carson. I wanted to ask you how long you think you’ll need to put together supplies for the Formorians.”

“A couple of hours,” Carson glanced over at Rodney who was standing silently on the other side of the office. “I’m sorry Doctor Weir, I don’t mean to be rude but Major Sheppard..”

“Major Sheppard is not in charge, I am.”

“Aye I know that.” Carson shut up then, not really knowing what else to say or even whose corner he should be fighting.

“I think the Formorians deserve our help and we’re badly in need of allies.”

“Fine.” Carson nodded absently and left the room. “Two hours,” he said over his shoulder. “I’ll be ready in two hours.”

Rodney watched him leave. “Are you sure about this?”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Elizabeth replied calmly. “Major Sheppard is being influenced by his personal feelings, that’s all.”

“I hope you’re right.”  
_________________________________________________________________

 

“It’s an idyllic looking place,” Carson commented, as the wormhole closed behind him and he breathed deeply, appreciating the clear air. “Reminds me of Scotland.”

“Everywhere reminds you of Scotland,” Rodney grumbled.

“Well, what does it remind you of?”

“Lack of civilisation, lack of coffee.” 

“You’re really mister Cheerful aren’t you?”

“That’s Doctor Cheerful to you,” Rodney muttered.

“We haven’t got time for this,” Sergeant Bates growled and gestured peremptorily at Ford to lead the way to the village.

Rodney grumbled quietly as he walked. Along with the others he had his share of Carson’s medical supplies on his back. Carson was the only medical personnel on the trip; he had decided that he could assess the situation and then send back to Atlantis for more help once he knew what he was dealing with.

“Greetings friends,” Formor had come a short way from the village in order to meet them and he grinned broadly when he caught sight of Carson. “You must be the doctor,” he held out his hands in greeting and a little nonplussed Carson nodded at him.

The atmosphere in the village was one of carnival and Formor showed a surprising reluctance to let Carson see any of the sick villagers. Finally however the man caved and Carson and Rodney, both in full hazmat gear had been allowed to enter the plague house. After a quick examination of the patients Carson had turned to Rodney with a smile.

“I think it’s basically an influenza-type virus, albeit one that’s quite serious.”

“We should go back to Atlantis,” Rodney shuddered with revulsion.

“We’re in no danger. It appears to be spread by touch. As long as you don’t touch anyone that’s sick Rodney you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Not airborne?” Rodney said, trying to sound normal.

“Aye, not at the moment anyway.” Carson clapped his hands together in satisfaction. “It should be perfectly treatable.”

Formor was waiting for them outside the house and Carson smiled, reaching up to remove his head covering and shuck his way out of the cumbersome suit. “I can see why you’re worried Formor but the condition of those people is quite treatable.”

The man smiled. “Thank you Doctor Beckett, we are indebted to you.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” Carson shook his head. “I need to return to Atlantis to work out a proper treatment programme.”

“Hey!” Rodney had been listening to the exchange between Carson and Formor and had not noticed the two men sneaking up behind him. They had pinned his arms to his sides and were dragging him backwards, away from Carson.

“I’m sorry Doctor but I cannot let you return to Atlantis. We need you here.” Formor was pointing a gun at Carson’s chest and one of his men stepped forward quickly, pressing a needle into Carson’s arm, the man staggering as the drug took hold. “Escort Doctor McKay and his companions away from the village. Oh and Doctor McKay, if any of you try to return I will kill Doctor Beckett.”

/End of flashback/

“They brought me back to the Stargate,” Rodney concluded, an almost apologetic look on his face. “And then left. Turns out they were only interested in Carson.”

“You almost sound upset.” Levity did not however lighten John’s mood. “You think they’ll make real on their threat?”

Rodney shrugged. “It seems unlikely. If they kill Carson well they’re shooting themselves in the foot,” Rodney winced, “metaphorically speaking.”

John scowled, he needed to come up with a plan asap but all he could seem to think about was that he might never see Carson again.

“Major!”

It was Bates, moving out of the tree-line and hurrying forward.

“They’re going to move him, in fact the entire village is packing up.”

“How long do you think we have?”

“An hour,” Bates suggested. “Maybe a little longer but they seem pretty desperate to leave.”

“Did you see Doctor Beckett?”

“No.”

John’s grip on his gun tightened just a little.

“I take it you’ve got a plan?” Rodney asked.

“Yes.” Suddenly it was all so clear and John turned to speak to Bates. “You said everyone was packing up to leave.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, go back to the village and wait. Once the villagers start leaving I want you to capture as many of them as possible.”

“Yes sir!” Bates didn’t wait and he moved away, gesturing to the marines to accompany him.

“What are you going to do?”

“Use the villagers as bargaining chips,” John replied, not looking at Rodney, “to get Carson back.”

“And if Formor won’t release Carson, what then?”

John’s face was carefully blank. “I’ll do what I have to.”

 

___________________________________________

Two hours had gone by, Rodney was looking more and more anxious but John kept his face impassive, he couldn’t afford to get drawn into a debate over what he was about to do.

“Major..”

“Don’t worry Rodney, you can tell Elizabeth all about this once we’ve got Carson back.”

John didn’t stay to watch Rodney bite back a response, instead he strode away through the trees towards where Bates had the villagers corralled.

“We didn’t manage to capture them all,” the sergeant reported.

“You did a good job,” John swept his gaze across the frightened people. They were all clearly terrified, huddled together, trying to stay as far from the marines and their guns as possible. A young boy on the edge of the crowd caught John’s attention and he beckoned him forward.

“Who are you?”

“Daylan, son of the Formor.” The boy replied proudly and John smiled.

“I’m going to the village. Bates I want you to stay here, don’t let any of these people get away.”

As John moved away, one hand on Daylan’s arm, Rodney dropped in beside him.

“I don’t want you to come with me McKay.”

“Someone has to,” Rodney watched John’s face carefully.

“Fine,” John shrugged but his masked expression didn’t change.

______________________________________________________________

“Formor!” Ignoring Rodney’s protests, John dragged the little boy forward and scanned the nearby houses, searching for any sign of Carson.

“I told your people to leave.” A voice rang out but the man himself didn’t appear.

“I have your son.”

Formor did emerge then but he shook his head. “I will not return Doctor Beckett to you.”

“Then I’ll shoot the boy.” John’s voice was so cold it made Rodney shiver. “And if you still won’t return him then I’ll shoot the rest of your people as well.”

John was still looking for Carson but of the doctor there was no sign. The bleakness, the dread of having to live without Carson, threatened and with a small sigh he levelled his gun and rested the barrel against Daylan’s head. The boy seemed more confused than frightened and John was surprised to find that he didn’t care. Daylan was not a child but merely a tool for John to use. He would after all do anything to get Carson back, anything. 

“Return Doctor Beckett.” Deliberately John released the safety on the gun and he pushed the boy down until he was kneeling on the grass in front of him.

“You don’t understand, we need Doctor Beckett.” Formor stumbled towards John, eyes fixed on his son, desperate to retrieve him. “Please return my son to me.”

“You took one of my people,” John said. “Where I come from that’s an act of war.” Without pausing, without thinking John pulled the trigger and the little boy slumped forward onto the grass. 

Formor stared at John, horror-struck by the sudden ending to his son’s life.

“Release Doctor Beckett.”

Stumbling, blinded by grief Formor staggered away from John, towards a small house whose door was heavily barred. He struggled with the bar and the lock and Rodney, standing horrified not far from where the small body lay, had to hold himself back from offering to help. Eventually the door opened and Carson, his eyes wide from the effects of the drug that had been administered to keep him compliant stumbled out into the weak sunshine. Rodney did move then, hurrying forward to lead Carson away. He felt John’s eyes on his back as he wrapped a steadying arm around the doctor and tried hard not to flinch. “I’m taking you to John,” Rodney murmured, “can you walk?”

Carson nodded although Rodney saw no recognition in his eyes and the two men set off towards the Major. The body went unregarded, whatever drug had been given to Carson its effects were still being felt and Rodney was quietly thankful for that. Carson need never know what John had done for him but Rodney couldn’t suppress a small shudder as he released Carson into John’s arms.

John held Carson close to him, at first simply relieved that he had the man back but slowly his relief turned into confusion and then anger as he realised Carson was not hugging him back. John held the man away from him and saw the uncertainty and bewilderment in Carson’s eyes and his anger grew.

“The drug will wear off,” Formor babbled frantically, “it may take a little time but it will wear off.”

“Get away from me.” John snarled, turning his gun on the man. “Don’t you dare speak to me.”

Anxious not to see anymore bloodshed Rodney put himself into John’s line of sight. “We should get back to Atlantis.” 

John nodded but still Rodney noticed that his eyes rested on Formor. “I’ll take Carson,” Rodney offered, relieved when John acquiesced and he stepped forward to wrap a supporting arm around the man and began to walk towards the treeline, willing John to follow him.

“Please don’t leave,” Formor begged, hurrying to intercept them. “We need help.”

John stepped into his path and faced the desperate man, waiting for Rodney and Carson to disappear between the trees, he hated to let his lover out of his sight but he didn’t want any witnesses.

“You blew it,” John stated forcefully, once the two men were out of earshot.

“We were desperate,” Formor said, he reached out to try and take John’s hand but the Major pulled away with a look of disgust on his face.

“You were greedy,” John said and slowly he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. Killing the man was more than he deserved and John turned away with a snarl on his face.

 

Standing opposite the Stargate Rodney was waiting for him. “Ford took Carson through Major.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“To see that you’re all right.” Rodney took a deep breath; there was blood on the Major’s clothes and a look of steel in his eyes, a look that plainly told Rodney not to push his luck. “You spoke to Formor?”

“I sorted everything,” John replied, locking away the knowledge of what he had done deep inside himself, in a place not even Carson would ever get to see. “Let’s get back to Atlantis.”

The end


	3. Chapter 3

“So why’d you do it?”

“Do what?” Distractedly Rodney looked up from his laptop; he was wrestling with a particularly knotty problem and opened his mouth to tell John to go away.

“Go back to the planet.” Rodney’s insides turned to ice at the tone of John’s voice. “You knew how I felt but you went anyway.”

“Do you really think that any refusal on my part would have made the slightest bit of difference to Elizabeth’s decision?” Rodney stood up and closed the laptop he’d been working on. “Do you think I could have stopped her from insisting that Carson go? Oh and by the way,” Rodney added, his voice rising, “talking to Carson like that in front of everyone probably wasn’t the best way to make him see your point of view.” Rodney forced his hands down against his sides; there was no way he wanted John to see how much they were shaking. Since the planet, Carson’s abduction and the violent way in which John had resolved the situation Rodney had begun to perceive the Major as something of a threat.

“Just tell me why?”

“Because somebody from the original mission had to be there. Teyla was occupied with you,” Rodney saw the look on John’s face and hurried on. “It was either me or Ford.”

“But why did you go?” John’s face was calm but there was a bite to his words.

Rodney picked up the laptop and tucked it under his arm, before walking to the door. Once there he turned and answered John’s question. “Because you already hate me.”


End file.
